San Viernes
by Leeeen
Summary: Fue ahí cuando lo supo, él quería ser quien le devolviera las ilusiones y los sueños, y además quería ser él con quien ella cumpliera todos esos sueños. Y supo que ella quería lo mismo cuando sintió sus labios besar los suyos. Para FrancaisBaiser :*


_Weón, juro que había escrito cosas hermosas en este fic y FF estúpido me las borró todas u_ú en fin... Otra vez._

_Hola :D Aquí estoy, para variar, con otro OS en lugar de avanzar con el fic largo e.e pero es que es una ocasión especial. Hoy, 6 de Noviembre del 2011, cumple años una personita hermosa a quién yo amo con gran parte de mi ser :) Mi Pía Lindaaaaaa *-* Amiga, te adoro! (L) Vamos avanzando en los 20 y siempre ya e.e xD Pero recuerda, que somos como el vino 1313 xDDD TE AMO mejor amiga de la vida loca y pasional (L) Disfrútalo ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen u.u Lo sé... La historia... e.e Tampoco me pertenece mucho, pero es algo que pasó en la vida real, más o menos así xDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>San Viernes<em>**

* * *

><p>El moreno volvió a mirar a su amigo sentado a un lado de él, el rubio miraba hacia el infinito, parecía estar dormido con los ojos abiertos, y no era la primera vez que pasaba eso en el día. Suspiró pesadamente y golpeó con la base de su vaso la mesa, provocando que Matt saliera de sus pensamientos.<p>

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —al no obtener respuesta de Matt, prosiguió en su regaño. —Es viernes Matt, VIER-NES… San Viernes, como lo quieras llamar, pero es un día para pasarlo bien, con amigos, bebiendo cerveza… Y tu ahí pegado en el infinito en evidente estado de imbecilidad…

¿Amigos? Lo decía como si fuesen muchas personas junto a él, solo se encontraban Tai e Izzy, pero este último había ido al baño hacía unos instantes. Observó su cigarrillo con la intensión de seguir fumando y se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta que ya se había consumido todo el tabaco, dejando expuestas las cenizas del mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel estado de "imbecilidad", como lo definía Tai? Aunque en realidad, no era para nada imbécil lo que estaba pensando…

_¿Cómo hacer que Mimi se fije en él como algo más que su amigo?_

Llevaba meses intentándolo…

—_No se como hacer para que ella se fije en mi…_

—_Impresiónala tocando una canción… Podrías tocar tu armónica… La única canción que sabes tocar en ella… —dicho esto, el moreno salió corriendo antes del posible golpe que le llegaría y de la certera mirada asesina que le proporcionaría Matt._

Sonrió al recordar las enormes ganas de partirle la cara a golpes a su amigo en aquella ocasión, y que si no fuese porque el muy cobarde de escondió detrás de Sora, usándola como escudo para protegerse de él, lo habría logrado.

Notó como Izzy ya había vuelto del baño y seguía bebiendo con su despeinado amigo como si no hubiese un mañana… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Izzy, un chico tan correcto y de buenas calificaciones, iba todos los viernes con ellos al mismo bar a tomar cerveza…?

—Bueno… —habló Tai con la botella de vidrio en la mano. —Salud, porque ya se terminó esta semana de mierda… No más trabajos, ni exámenes, ni tareas, ni exposiciones.

—Al menos hasta la próxima semana. —rió el pelirrojo. Tenía razón y Tai entristeció un poco por ello, pero en dos segundos la alegría volvió.

—Salud por San Viernes. —hizo chocar su botella con la que Izzy mantenía elevada.

—_San Viernes… —_pensó él. —_Pues veamos si de verdad eres tan Santo después de todo…_

* * *

><p>Había salido rápidamente del recinto pese a las insistentes peticiones de sus amigos para que se quedara. Creía en las de Izzy, pero ¿Tai? <em>Ese huevón solo quería que me quedara para no tener que pagar él la cuenta<em>. Sonrió maliciosamente, después de todo, el moreno tendría que pagar las cervezas consumidas por él, además de las dos cajetillas de cigarros que había comprado para ambos, que finalmente terminó llevándoselas él…

Alzó una de sus cejas con altanería. El tabaco hoy en día no era para nada barato, de una u otra forma debía solventar su vicio, y la música no le ayudaba mucho en ese momento.

En fin…

De la nada se vio parado frente al edificio donde vivía cierta castaña que lo traía loco, se encaminó hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso donde se encontraba su departamento, caminó por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas hasta que finalmente dio con la de ella. Su decepción se hizo presente cuando la Señora Tachikawa tan amable como siempre le dijo que su princesa, como la llamaba siempre, no estaba en casa, sino que se encontraba donde Sora junto con las demás chicas. Entendió por las "demás chicas" a Miyako y Kari…

Dios, nunca antes había odiado tanto a Sora por raptarse a Mimi junto en un momento así.

Emprendió camino hacia la vivienda de la pelirroja, la cual no estaba tan cerca como él sentía en su motocicleta.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas a su padre, y el momento en que se volvió sobreprotector.

—_¿Qué haces? Es mi moto. Devuélveme las llaves. —ordenó él_

_Hiroaki, desafiante alzó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo él le hablaba como si fuese su padre? ÉL era el papá en esa rota y disfuncional familia. —Mira pendejo. Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que te quede bien clara. —le habló tranquilamente a Matt, pese al notorio lenguaje que utilizaba. —Aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo. Y NO vas a ir en tu moto hoy porque es evidente que vas a beber. Así que hoy serás un peatón más, común y corriente. Disfrútalo. —dio media vuelta y se adentró en su habitación, dejando a su hijo completamente descolocado._

Como pudo se vio nuevamente frente a un gran edificio, solo que esta vez era donde vivía su amiga y donde se suponía que estaba Mimi.

Supo exactamente la cara que pondría Miyako al verlo interrumpir su tonta pijamada, supo también que Sora sería quién les diera todas las facilidades del mundo para que hablaran de sus cosas, porque ella siempre sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de él con solo mirarlo, lo cual también odiaba con toda su alma. Y por otro lado, probablemente Kari sonría tontamente al notar a través de Sora, sus intensiones. La verdad era que no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que declararse y confesar sus más profundos sentimientos cursis de amor frente a ese trío de locas, siendo la reina suprema de ellas, Miyako, la que más lo atormentaba…

—Hola… —saludó Sora cuando abrió la puerta luego de que él tocara el timbre. —Pasa. —le dijo poniéndose a un lado de la puerta para permitirle el paso. Él por su parte se adentró en la sala y cuando ella cerró la puerta, se esperó algo como un "¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?" por parte de su amiga, pero en su lugar, y como lo supuso anteriormente, lo dicho por la pelirroja fue algo muy distinto. —Mimi está en mi habitación, enseguida la llamo. Siéntate… —le sonrió. —¿Quieres algo?

—Si, que dejes de hacer eso… Me espanta.

La pelirroja sonrió nuevamente, acompañada de una suave risa. Sabía que era algo casi inevitable para ella, el ser tan preocupada de sus amigos tenía sus ventajas, aunque más para él sean desventajas…

Los nervios invadieron todos los rincones de su cuerpo cuando vio a Sora salir de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación en busca de Mimi. Había comenzado la cuenta regresiva. En unos momentos la tendría ahí, justo frente a él, preguntándole qué hacía ahí en la casa de Sora, y a esa hora, y lo más importante… ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella? Y él, ¿qué iba a decirle? No tenía ni la menor idea… Mejor ensayar mentalmente lo que le diría a la castaña: "_Hola, vine a decirte que me gustas y quiero estar contigo." patético. —_pensó. —_Y demasiado seguro para ella… "Mimi… Tengo algo que decirte…" _

—¿Matt? —escuchó, y no pudo seguir ensayando. —¿Qué haces aquí…?

Tragó saliva… Ya le había preguntado y él tan solo se dedicaba a mirarla babosamente como cual pervertido. Agradeció lo despistada que era ella, porque o si no, lo más probable es que ya estuviera retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, producto de una merecida patada en los testículos.

—Y-yo… —titubeó.

—¿Viniste a ver a Sora?

Él frunció el ceño y levantó sus cejas en una expresión de extrañeza. ¿Por qué habría de ir a ver a Sora? —Si hubiese querido venir a verla, tu probablemente ni te habrías ni enterado que estoy aquí… —Tuvo que oprimir sus enormes ganas de sonreír al ver su rostro, ella ladeaba su labios y se obligaba a si misma a mirar a otro lado. Luego soltó un leve "Ah…"

—¿Entonces?

—Quería hablar contigo…

—¿Sobre qué?

Desvió su mirada de los ojos miel de la castaña hasta el pasillo ubicado, desde su punto de vista, detrás de Mimi. —Vamos a la terraza. Estoy seguro de que ahí no hay mujeres sicópatas… —dijo tomando la mano de la chica para guiarla.

—¡¿Cómo que mujeres sicópatas? —salió de su escondite pataleando y gritando Miyako, junto con Kari, evidentemente más calmada. —¿Acaso estás hablando de nosotras?

Él alzó levemente el hombro y ladeó la cabeza. —Si te sientes identificada… Allá tú.

—¡Te lo dije! —se escuchó la voz de Sora, probablemente desde su habitación.

Luego de burlarse un poco, demasiado poco para su gusto, de Miyako, él y Mimi se dirigieron a la terraza del departamento de Sora. La castaña se mantenía viéndolo fijamente, mientras él, apoyado sobre el barandal, observaba pacientemente las estrellas, sirviéndole también de excusa para su demora.

—Hay algo importante que quiero decirte… —comenzó diciendo él. Y antes que ella preguntara algo, prosiguió. —Probablemente no sea el momento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

La curiosidad se estaba apoderando de ella cada vez más, sentía que la duda se la iba carcomiendo por dentro. Tenía que saber rápido qué era eso tan importante que él tenía que decirle, o moriría de la curiosidad. En parte quería insitarlo a que le contara rápido qué era lo que le pasaba, pero por otra parte, sentía ¿miedo? de lo que él tuviera que decir…

Matt miró hacia el ventanal que era la puerta de acceso al balcón, para serciorarse que Miyako no se encontrara espiando. Quería que ese fuese un momento muy íntimo para ambos. —Yo… —carraspeó. —Hay algo que siento por ti, que estoy sintiendo hace mucho y que ya no… No puedo soportarlo más…

Se odió a si mismo… Lo que tanto provocó que se burlara de su mejor amigo, ahora él lo estaba haciendo… Estaba siendo sumamente cursi y romántico… Como… T.K…

Mimi permanecía callada. Podía notar en su mirada como le pedía que le dijera de una vez lo que tenía que decir, pero sus labios permanecían cerrados, casi por obligación.

* * *

><p><em>Estúpido Viernes… <em>Eso era… ¡Estúpido! Solo al pelmazo de su mejor amigo se le podía ocurrir santificar un día de la semana, y para colmo el equivocado. ¿Cómo mierda pudo pensar siquiera él que por ser viernes y porque su amigo lo llamaba "San Viernes" le daría suerte? Qué pelotudo… Tai por creer en estupideces y él por creérselas…

Que imbécil…

Quizás ese día, Lunes, pudiera tener algo más de santo que el estúpido Viernes…

Agradecía el hecho de que a Mimi no le gustase ir a la biblioteca, tan solo por tratarse de un lugar muy callado para ella. Así, de ese modo, no tendría que verla ni mucho menos aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando claramente NO lo estaba…

—_Te quiero… —sinceró él. —Eres una de las personas más importantes para mi. _

_Ella se mantenía callada como había estado durante la mayor parte de la conversación, que más parecía un monólogo de Matt._

—_Y… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente. —Me gustas…_

_Ella sonrió. Sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba._

¿Por qué?

Cuando ella sonreía significaba que estaba feliz, que estaba bien y también que había pasado exactamente lo que ella quería, de otro modo, su sonrisa no hubiese sido tan amplia. Por eso no se lo explicaba…

Observó a Sora entrar por el acceso de la biblioteca y dirigirse a la sección de Cocina… Si no la conociera a ella y tampoco a la castaña, dudaría de la presencia de su amiga, sobre todo en AQUELLA sección de la cual NO era partidaria ella, y encima que odiaba cocinar. Ella estaba sacando un libro de cocina para su mejor amiga, para Mimi, porque como él supuso con anterioridad, ese era el lugar perfecto para librarse de la castaña, más no así de la chica que ahora se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Pretendes estar aquí todo el día?

—¿Cómo sabes que llevo aquí todo el… —Sora sonrió. —¿Ahora también eres vidente?

—No… —rió ella. —Ryota dijo que te había visto aquí hace una hora… Mimi te anda buscando… —le comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y si sabe que estoy aquí, por qué no ha venido? Ya que tanto quiere verme…

—Tú sabes que no le gustan las bibliotecas… Por eso me mandó a buscar su libro, y de paso a ver si aún seguías aquí… —confesó mirando hacia el techo mientras ladeaba levemente sus labios. —Además, ¿qué haces tú en la biblioteca? Estás aquí porque sabes que Mimi no viene. Solo por eso.

Cada vez que hablaba con ella, llegaba a la conclusión de que Sora poseía una clase de poderes raros, con propiedades videntes para ver el futuro y además de psicóloga, para sabes exactamente los sentimientos de la gente… Y pese al tiempo que la conocía, nunca dejaría de darle miedo y rabia a la vez…

—Sora… ¿Crees que Mimi sienta algo por mi? —preguntó simplemente, después de todo, sus sentimientos no podían estar más expuestos ante la pelirroja de lo que ya estaban. Ella solo sonrió y asintió.

—Si no sintiera nada, ¿crees que te estaría buscando?

_Puede que tenga razón…_ Pero ¿qué pudiera sentir Mimi en ese momento por él? _¿Compasión?, ¿Pena?, ¿Vergüenza?... Quizás culpa, y quería disculparse… Probablemente sea eso…_

* * *

><p>Viernes otra vez… "San Viernes" para Tai, que se "San" no tenía nada…<p>

La semana había transcurrido tranquila… El día Lunes, cuando se enteró de que la castaña lo andaba buscando, finalmente ni se movió de su lugar en la biblioteca hasta pasada la hora del término de las clases de Mimi. Y así los días siguientes, que solo de paraba de los asientos del silencioso recinto, para ir a clases o para irse a su hogar. Su celular se había mantenido apagado la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando no, solo omitía las llamadas de la castaña. Su computadora había sentido lo que era el rejalo durante esos días… Probablemente su muro y su bandeja de mensajes de Facebook esté llena de los insistentes mensajes de Mimi, que en ese tiempo no quería leer…

Vio la hora en su celular, 14:26… Hora de levantarse de los sillones para ir a su sala, a clases… Tomó su bolso que colocó sobre su hombro, cruzado sobre su cuerpo y de dispuso a caminar. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca, supo que ese día no iría a su clase de Sonido…

Mimi lo había estado esperando unos cuantos minutos fuera de la biblioteca, y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol, ella jugaba con sus dedos y su cabello mientras que él se limitaba a fumar su cigarrillo. Finalmente la castaña decidió tomar aire y empezar a hablar.

—Quería disculparme contigo…

—No tienes que hacerlo, está bien.

—No, no está bien. Tú fuiste muy honesto conmigo, me dijiste lo que sentías…

—Si, ¿y?

—Y que yo siento lo mismo, pero no puede pasar nada…

—¡¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien o había sido efecto del cigarro? ¿Mimi le había dicho que sentía lo mismo…? O sea que él le gustaba.

—Eso… Pero, Matt, tienes que buscarte una chica que de verdad te quiera y que sea capaz de hacerte feliz… Yo no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—"Porque no" no es una respuesta…

—Para mi si.

—Pues para mi no… Y esa respuesta la estás dando para mi, por lo tanto, en este caso NO ES una respuesta.

Odiaba cuando él tenía razón… —No… No quiero ilusionarme… Otra vez… Y que me pisoteen y destrocen mis sueños como si nada…

¿Quién había sido el imbécil que había dejado semejante secuela en una chica tan dulce y tierna como ella? Y por lo demás… —Oye, espera un momento… ¿qué percepción tienes de mi? ¿De verdad piensas que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?

—No lo pensé de mi exnovio… Y de igual forma él…

—Él es un idiota. Y puede que él no haya valorado a la mujer que tenía al lado, puede que el tipo haya sido un total imbécil, pero no significa que todos lo sean… Escucha… No conozco al estúpido que te hizo eso, pero si lo conociera, te prometo que ya no existiría, lo hubiese matado a golpes por tarado… Cualquier tipo que te haga sentir mal, no merece ni siquiera que lo mires, no merece nada.

Mimi solo se limitaba a mirarlo, Matt siempre ha hablado muy bonito, y era capaz de, con la mirada, dejar a cualquier mujer loca y babeando por él… Más a ella…

—Fue un completo imbécil si no supo apreciarte ni cuidarte como lo mereces, pero no por culpa de ese tonto te tienes que cerrar a la posibilidad de ser feliz con otra persona…

—¿Y por esa otra persona te refieres a ti? —habló nuevamente ella.

—No, a cualquier persona que sea capaz de hacerte feliz… A cualquier otra persona que pueda hacer que olvides esa idea absurda de no ilusionarte… Si no tienes ilusiones, no eres tú… Eres una persona soñadora, optimista, alegre, entusiasta, apasionada… ¿Qué mierda hizo ese imbécil contigo?

Le daba rabia. Le hervía la sangre con el hecho de solo pensar que había un huevón que le había hecho tanto daño a la persona que él amaba. No entendía como podían haber tipos como él, que no era feliz con la mujer que tenía a su lado, que no era feliz con verla sonreír cada día, que no fuera feliz con el solo hecho de tomar su mano, abrazarla y besarla, que no se conformara con verla feliz, si no que además había roto todos sus sueños e ilusiones, a tal punto que ya no quisiera hacerlo más… Tipos como esos no merecían vivir… Y mucho menos, amor de parte de ella…

Fue ahí cuando lo supo, él quería ser quien le devolviera las ilusiones y los sueños, y además quería ser él con quien ella cumpliera todos esos sueños. Y supo que ella quería lo mismo cuando sintió sus labios besar los suyos y rodear su cuello con sus delicados brazos. Él llevó ambas manos a su rostro, acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares y luego llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello, para entrelazar sus dedos en aquel suave cabello castaño.

¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Que después de todo Tai tenía razón, milagrosamente había tenido razón en decir que después de todo si era San Viernes para él…

* * *

><p><em>Y eso, así acaba la historia :') Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que te haya recordado algó Pía xDD 1313 Viste que fue bueno ilusionarse otra vez? *-* Ahora estás feliz con tu Max xD y ya van por los dos años de pololeo... o 3 D: no sé x.x Que mala amiga D: pero bueno, lo importante es que estés feliz y que pases un excelente cumpleaños :** TE AMO LINDAAA (L)<em>

_Espero que el fic les haya gustado :) Espero posibles comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones... Lo que sea xD_

_Cuídense :D Nos leemos :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Len~<em>**


End file.
